Question: Ishaan ate 1 slice of pizza. Michael ate 2 slices. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 5 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the pizza.